The invention is directed to a structural device for use in forming concrete into desired shapes. More specifically, the invention is directed to a concrete forming device which can be assembled from component parts at a particular location, used to impart the desired shape to a semi-fluid concrete mixture, removed when the concrete has set, disassembled and moved to a new location of use.
As is well known, freshly mixed concrete must be retained in some type of forming device until it has hardened or "set" if it is to achieve the structural shape desired by the user. A number of methods in the past have been employed to do this.
Commonly, forms are constructed from wood. Such material is reasonably inexpensive, and it is relatively easy to install. However, wooden forms are porous and frequently have rough surfaces. These factors create a tendency for concrete to adhere to the forms, not only sometimes making it difficult to remove them after the concrete has set, but also making it hard to reuse the form material, since portions of the surface often become partially coated with hardened cement. The need to frequently replace the forms, and the effort required to dissassemble and remove them, creates an appreciable expense over time.
Removable steel forms have also been proposed. Unfortunately, however, steel forms have the same tendency to adhere to concrete that wooden forms have. Since they are expensive they cannot be discarded, but must be cleaned for reuse, a time consuming, costly process. Furthermore, metal objects heat rapidly in the sun, making it hard to handle the forms without severe discomfort. Steel forms are also heavy, hard to handle, and their method of installation is often relatively intricate.
Now however, a concrete forming device has been devised which has little tendency to adhere to concrete, making it easy to both remove the forms and reuse them without further preparation. The device is lightweight and durable, and can be used repeatedly with great ease. The forming device is cool to the touch, even after lying in strong sunlight for prolonged periods, and therefore comfortable to work with. It is easily and quickly assembled, disassembled, and transported. It can be permanently colored in bright, readily visable colors, assuring its easy visability, resulting in increased safety. The concrete forming device hereinafter described is particularly useful in constructing concrete slabs, such as for example those making up sidewalks, patios, driveways and similar objects.